The Butterfly Effect
by Invader Poot
Summary: Zim and Dib end up changing Irk's past, changing almost everything in the future. My first story, please read and review
1. Amazing Time Machine of DOOM!

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. I'm pretty sure most fanfic-writers don't.

----

"IT'S FINISHED!" Zim yelled, raising his arms triumphantly. A giant mass of deformed machinery lay before him in the lab.

"Actually, Zim, it's rather far from done. The complexity of the project has enabled-"

"I'M AMAZING! Having built an ENTIRE time machine in just 2 DAYS!" Zim said, cutting the computer off without a second thought. He sat down and started sucking on a can of soda, ignoring the fact that the computer's mechanical arms were still flying across the machine.

"You know, Zim." the computer said, still working on the massive invention. "You already had a time machine, so I don't understand why..."

"THAT was a space-time object replacement device! It couldn't handle even the SIMPLEST hunter-destroyer machine. THIS INGENIOUS device can actually BRING A PERSON BACK IN TIME!" Zim explained, turning his attention away from the 'completed' project.

"When it's finished, I will travel to the even MORE PRIMITIVE years of Earth, and...mess stuff up...or something." Zim continued, as the computer frantically plugged different parts together.

"And people think _I_ talk to myself!"

Zim's antennae perked up. "COMPUTER! Find the Dib!" he barked, returning to his drink.

A robot arm reached up towards the cealing, where Dib clung upside down, a camera in his hand. He started taking pictures as quickly as he could while dodging the computer.

"When I send these pictures to Mysterious Mysteries, everyone will believe that you're an alien!" he said, pausing to photograph Zim with the machine.

In a second, he was on the floor, having accidentally let go of the cealing with his other hand.

"FOOLISH DIB-BEAST!" Zim yelled, raising himself on his spider legs. He knocked the camera out of his hands. They watched it land near the now-active time machine.

They both dived for the camera, and knocked each other into the swirling vortex in front of the partially completed machine.

----

Dib landed face-first in a patch of redish dirt. He brought a hand up to his head as he looked around. His camera lay in front of him, miraculously still intact. He picked it up, then stopped.

All around him, he saw Irkens. Thousands and thousands, going through their daily life.

He heard a scream and turned just in time to see Zim land on his hands, his spider legs back in his PAK.

After a few moments of random screaming at each other, Zim realized many of the Irkens were staring at him. They were dressed in rather simplified versions of Zim's Invader clothes, and none of them had PAKs on.

"EH! WHAT IS THIS!" he yelled, looking around at his beloved homeland. There were tall Irkens holding hands with smeets, like they were parent and child.

"Pre-PAK Irk!" he murmured, just loud enough for Dib to hear.

----

So, how is it? This is my first fanfic. Please review


	2. Screwing Up Irk

Author's Note: Heh, I had no homework tonight so I figured, why not update the story?

I'm surprised at all the reviews I've gotten so far''

Keep in mind that while this is pre-PAK Irk, the Irkens still have some cool little machines. Imagine the 1900's, with little prototype space ships.

Raqueza: I've actually never seen the movie. I've seen Frequency, though. I thought the title sounded cool so...yah''

Chickens: Whoops, I'm still sorta knew to this'' I'll fix that now.

----

Dib, recognizing the picture opportunities of a lifetime, quickly started photographing everything he could, leaving Zim to wander around his planet's past.

The Irkens took their eyes off Dib, becoming much more interested in this strange version of their race. Zim loomed in on one of the smeets, who shyly hid behind his mother.

"WHAT IS THIS?" he asked, getting on his spider legs to make himself appear taller. "You have no PAKs on!"

Dib took a moment to snigger. It _was_ called pre-PAK Irk for a reason.

The smeet, now intrigued by Zim's PAK, reached out a tiny hand to touch it.

Zim smacked the hand away, and turned so the smeet couldn't reach it. "Hands, off- MINE."

This drew the Irken's attention, and they started to crowed around, each of them making an attempt to touch Zim's PAK. Zim looked around nervously, and tried to break through the crowd. One daring Irken managed to hold on to the top of the PAK, near Zim's back.

Zim started shaking him off, and a few of the tools flew out in to view as the Irken gradually slipped off. The smeet, who was stuck in the middle of the crowd, couldn't take his eyes off the few tools he could see. What else was in there?

He took a deep breath and grabbed the closest thing he could, which happend to be one of the lazers. A green ball of energy blasted out, and the scared little smeet pulled away immidiatly, as did the rest of the crowd.

A little ding was heard, much like a toaster, and both Zim and Dib dissappeared, sucked back into their present day.

----

Senator Yorgh sighed, stepping onto the balcany of the meeting hall. These Irkens kept insisting on some stupid plans of controlling other planets, and it was very tiring to continue to argue. He looked down at his guards, who, having been denied entry to the meeting, decided to wait outside for their leaders. He was a Neemon, and even though Irk's sun was beating down on the entire planet, he wore his traditional hooded cloak, which covered his entire body. Only his eyes could be seen, and they looked exhausted.

He couldn't understand why the Irkens had set up this meeting. They said almost every species in the galaxy would show, and there were maybe 5 other representatives in the room, all from different planets. Space travel was pretty new, and not many species would venture out all the way to Irk just to attend some stupid committee.

Meanwhile, the lazer blast, having bounced around Irk's shiny buildings for a few seconds, which only increased its momentum, was heading straight towards him.

It struck him in the chest, and he fell rather dramatically from the balcany. The guards, at quite a loss for why their leader was now lying dead on the ground, noticed a few Irken equivelents of teenagers, pointing and laughing at the senator's death.

The guards all came to the same conclusion, and quickly brought Yorgh's body into their ship, already calling in those who were now in command.

The Irken representatives watched the ship take off, wondering why the Neemons would leave in the middle of the meeting.

----

"I'm afraid we have no other choice." the Neemon said, scratching his cloaked head. He was very nervous; after all, he had recently become the leader of his entire race.

"We attended their precious meeting, and they kill our great Senator Yorgh. We must," he continued, taking a deep breath, "declare war on the Irkens."

----

Thank you, all my reviewers. I made up the Neemons, by the way, although they are based off some alien I saw in the Frycook episode. Don't worry, Zim and Dib will be back soon. But they(and you) will have to sit through... A HISTORY LESSON! BUM BUM BUM!


	3. Lots of Screaming

Author's Note: Yah, I forgot to say it last chapter, but I'm pretty sure everyone knows I don't own Zim. I sorta semi-own the Neemons, cause they're based off some aliens I saw in a few of the episodes. I also don't own the Butterfly Effect, I havn't even seen it. I just thought it sounded cool as the title(plus I couldn't think of anything better).

On with the story!

----

Once again, Dib was facing the floor.

He looked around, relieved to see he was back in Zim's lab. His camera was miraculously unbroken, and he grabbed it before Zim, who was also now face down, could pull himself together and try to take it away.

Zim stood up, obviously unhappy that Dib had made it back to the present.

"YOU! YOU MESSED WITH MY MACHINE!" he yelled, pointing a finger at Dib. "This'll take FOREVER to fix the damages!"

Dib chose not to argue back. His camera held actual photos of an alien planet, and he'd have to make sure it stayed safe. Cradling it under his arm, he started heading slowly to the exit, as Zim stood griping about the machine.

Zim noticed him out of the corner of his eye. "COMPUTER! Capture the Dib!" he screamed for the second time that day.

Like a deer in headlights, Dib watched as a thick mechanical arm shot towards him. He bent his knees, ready to jump back, but just before it reached him, the arm disappeared.

"WHAT IS THIS! COMPUTER!" Zim yelled, banging his fists on the time machine. The lab started morphing, little things here and there changing. The time machine, which by now no longer had the swirling vortex, shook a little, and some of its parts disappeared. Dib watched, extremely interested in the changes.

"COMPUTER! COMPU-"

All of a sudden, Zim felt a pressure in his chest. The air suddenly became harder to breath. The change was small, but he could feel it. He felt his PAK morph, and could no longer feel the majority of the devices hidden inside it. Was it malfunctioning?

"Yes, master," the computer bleeped out, its voice more monotonous than before. "What do you want?"

"Do a scan on the PAK, check to see if everything is working properly." Zim said slowly, still getting used to the change in the oxygen.

"PAK is running normally."

----

Dib returned to his slow escape. Once he was on the first level, he almost dropped his camera from the shock.

The base was much smaller, with only a single room. A glance out the window showed no lawn gnomes, and the only things inside that he could see were a few random tables covering up the elevators, the couch, and the painting of the monkey.

"What…happened?" he asked allowed. Now that he thought about it, GIR was nowhere to be found.

----

Zim ignored the computer's diagnosis and started pacing. "I should call the Tallests, they'll know what to do," he said, approaching the large control panel. He pushed the button for the screen, but it never came.

"Computer! Call the Tallests!" What was wrong with the base lately?

"Cannot call from this room. Must be in the same room as the monitor," the computer's new voice bleeped out.

"I AM in the room with a monitor!" Zim called, fed up with all the interruptions.

"There is only one monitor in the base, on the upper level," the computer explained patiently.

Zim, sick of putting up a fight, stepped in the elevator and rode to the top floor, where he shared the same reaction as Dib, who was busy looking at the outside of the base.

He shook his feelings of unease off, and called his leaders, hoping they would help.

When the screen opened up, yet another scream rang out, this one louder than all the others.

He saw his Tallests, wearing the same simple outfits he had seen on the pre-PAK Irkens. They were both holding drink platters, carrying them to the middle of the room. Where the Tallests normally sat were 3 cloaked figures, with only their eyes visable.

One of them grabbed a drink from the platters with his slender, shriveled fingers. He brought it up to his unseen mouth, then threw the remainder on Red. He and the other 2 started laughing as Red and Purple bowed and slinked away.

Zim screamed again and cut the transmittion.

----

Yah, I know I promised a history lesson, but it'll have to wait, cause I think this chapter's too long for more. I don't really want to cut some parts of it, it wouldn't seem the same. So you'll just have to put up with this until I post again, which, by the way things have been going lately, will probably be tomorrow.


End file.
